Crystal Dreams II: Al Bhed Summoner
by Letselina
Summary: [Sequel to Crystal Dreams] Disguising her Al Bhed lineage, Tyani journeys to fufill her mother's promise to the High Summoner Yuna and her guardian Tidus. To defeat Sin forever. [Hiatus]
1. Determination

_A/N: This is the sequel to Crystal Dreams, formally known as 'Someday the Dream Will End.' Crystal Dreams is currently being rewritten so you might want to reread it. This first chapter is a bit vague and confusing, but that's okay. Enjoy._  
  
**.:Crystal Dreams II:.  
.**·Al Bhed Summoner·**.**  
  
**-Chapter One-  
Determination**

* * *

  
Seventeen year old Tyani pulled her long blonde hair under the giant violet mage's hat on her head. "Perfect," she grinned.  
  
"Yeah Ty, it'd be perfect if you could hide those lovely green eyes of yours," a red head man said. He had violet eyes, and wore a blitzball outfit.  
  
"You act like I didn't already figure this out, Vidina," Tyani scoffed. She pulled out a small case, revealing two contacts, colored blue. Expertly placing them in, she turned to the young man. "So? Do you think they will let me in the temple?"  
  
Vidina circled his friend. He and Tyani had been friends since they were little. Her mother and his parents had travelled together as guardians on the last High Summoner's pilgrimage. "The priests will let you in, yeah. Your parents, hell no."  
  
Sighing loudly, Tyani crossed her arms. "Well if my mom wasn't so stubborn, she'd let me. I know I can find a way to defeat Sin, without the Final Summoning. I just have to."  
  
"So you won't let yourself die?" Vidina asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Tyani cried. "Unlike all the other stupid people who went off and killed themselves for Spira, I will find a way. I don't care how long it takes. Sin will not come back after I defeat him."  
  
"So how do you plan on doing it? Getting past your parents that is?" the boy asked.  
  
"Well, your parents live in Besaid. We're going to visit them today."  
  
Vidina laughed. "How long exactly have you been planning this, Ty?"  
  
"Many years, my friend. I want to show those stupid Yevonites how stupid all their rules are. They'll never harm another Al Bhed once they find out I defeat Sin, even though I was an Al Bhed," Tyani said fiercely. All the problems that she had gone through in life were usually because she was Al Bhed. A 'heathen' as some prefered to call her people.  
  
"And your grandfather?" Vidina added.  
  
Tyani looked in the mirror, thinking about her mother's father. Cid. He was the leader of the Al Bhed. Living in their Home, plotting against Sin. "If all goes well, no one will find out. And if they do, no one will stop me." She faced Vidina, a smile on her face, "What about your father? He won't stop you will he?"  
  
"Let's just, not tell him. He can be hardheaded sometimes," Vidina said.  
  
"Right. Well come on!" Tyani jumped up, "Let's go!"  
  
"Where are you going?" asked a pretty blonde woman.  
  
Pulling her hat down over most of her eyes, Tyani peered up at her mother, "To Besaid."  
  
"What are you going to do there?" her mother asked.  
  
"Oh, you know. Go fishing, visit Wakka and Lu, meet up with some of the other people, you know. The usual," Ty nodded.  
  
"Well you two be good. And be back tomorrow. Your father and I are going to do some salvaging and we need you to come with," her mother said. "You're welcome to come too, if you like Viddy."  
  
"Thanks Rikku," Vidina grinned, "I'll try if and stop by if I can."  
  
"Say hi to your parents for me and Gippal," Rikku smiled. She continued down the hall, leaving the duo breathless.  
  
Sighing with relief, Tyani pulled off the floppy hat. "Better take these out until we get there," she said, removing the crystal blue contacts, her emerald swirled eyes visible.  
  
"I don't know; it seemed too easy," Vidina said warily.  
  
"Mom's losing her touch anyways," Tyani dismissed the worry.  
  
"Duilrat eh dra rayt syopa," the redhead suggested in Al Bhed.  
  
Tyani's jaw dropped, "That's my mother your talking about!"  
  
Vidina smirked, "You said it yourself - Ouin vysemo ec vilgat ib."  
  
It was true. Tyani said on a number of occasions that her family was strange. Her father was on a never ending hunt for a machina called Vegnagun, while her mother was on a hunt of her own to find a way to save all summoners. Her uncle's name was Brother (as if that wasn't weird enough) and he only spoke Al Bhed, which few did anymore. Her grandfather was always battling with some Yevonite. Her mother's cousin was a summoner (a High Summoner), and sacrificed herself even when her mother tried to save her. Her mother's uncle was also a High Summoner who had married an Al Bhed (her grandfather's sister) and still sacrificed himself. Although Wakka and Lulu weren't really related to her or her mother, they were considered family because they had travelled with her mother and her mother's cousin on her pilgrimage. But Wakka was an overbearing butthead, and Lulu was too stern. Tyani considered Vidina her only sane family member. They shared a lot, even the Al Bhed language, much to Wakka's dismay. "I know, I know."  
  
"Well, let's get going," Vidina smiled.  
  
The duo walked down the long corridor to the entrance of Home.

* * *

> > _Ieyui_  
  
Tidus sat in his Zanarkand, all alone. Everything was so distorted, as it had been for so long. He had stalled as long as he could, trying to make Yuna's Calm as long as possible. But no matter what, he couldn't stop himself. Sin.  
  
_Nobomenu _  
  
He was so angry at himself, for letting down everyone. The Fayth had wanted him to end the dream. To save Spira from Sin. But he failed. He gave into the Final Summoning. And Rikku, he couldn't forget the look on her face when they had seperated. He knew she hated him for all he was worth. He didn't blame her.  
  
_Renmiri   
_  
But the blonde blitzball player could never forgive himself for letting down Yuna. They were supposed to fade away together, be happy for always and forever. He had broken his promise to her. Every day, he heard the sharp whistle, piercing through even the skin of Sin. Yuna was whistling for him, always. He was supposed to have come running. But he failed.  
  
_Yojuyogo _  
  
The sound of the hymn was all he looked forward too. It calmed him, kept him from beating himself up over all the stupid mistakes he made. It kept Sin at bay too. He was Sin. The destroyer of Spira. Spira's sorrow. Sin was him. Just like his father before him. And again, there was the whistle. He wanted to yell, "I'm coming Yuna!" but he would grow angrier and more upset, and Sin would cause destruction as always.  
  
_Hasatekanae_  
  
The Fayth had told him exactly what they should have done. Questioned the Final Summoning. Confront Yunalesca. Defeat his father. Send Yu Yevon and the aeons to the Farplane. End the dream of the Fayth. And he would disappear. But Yuna would still be alive. That would have been enough for him.   
  
_Kutamae_  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuna. Rikku. Everyone..." he whispered, closing his eyes tight.

* * *

"Sin!" an Al Bhed cried.  
  
Vidina and Tyani both spun around, dodging the panicking Al Bhed. "No..." Tyani whispered. How was it possible that Sin had reached Home? "Come on! We have to get out of here!" She grabbed Vidina's hand and they sprinted down the hall to the exit. She knew her way around the desert well enough that she could easily get to the Oasis with her eyes closed. That would be a safe place. Hopefully.  
  
"We'll be killed out there!" Vidina shouted.  
  
"We'll be killed in here too!" Tyani replied quickly as they ran out the door into the blinding sun. Her shoes began to fill with sand, an uncomfortable feeling as the scorching heat beat down on them. The oasis was in sight, and they were almost there. "Sin is behind us, we have to get to the water and stay down. It will attack Home and leave." Again hopefully.  
  
"I hope you're right," Vidina said worriedly as they reached the sole source of water in the Sanubia Desert. They leapt into the shoulder deep water, watching the giant monstrousity inch nearer to the Al Bhed sanctuary.  
  
Tyani squeezed her eyes shut, biting hard on her lower lip. She didn't want to watch her Home get destroyed by Sin. "Oh please oh please oh please oh please turn around..." she begged quietly. She heard gunshots and explosions. And screams. Somehow, she knew the fate of her Home.

* * *

"Ty, wake up..."  
  
Opening her emerald eyes, Tyani saw the face of her friend Vidina over her. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You passed out," Vidina said. Everything was so quiet.  
  
"And Home?"  
  
"Gone..."  
  
The Al Bhed girl sat up, tears burning in her eyes. "Did anyone escape?"  
  
Vidina nodded. "Some people escaped on the airship. I don't know who though."  
  
Tyani pulled her knees to her chest, stifling a sob. Everything she had known was gone. Home had returned to the sands. Again. She could only hope her parents had escaped. "I must defeat Sin."  
  
"I know," Vidina wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I'll help you."  
  
"Thanks Viddy." Tyani let a few tears fall. "To Besaid then, I guess."  
  
"Right."  
  
The duo silently walked across the Sanubia Desert, fighting off fiends. There was a dock at the edge of the island where a boat would come in a day. Tyani didn't understand how it had happened, but her life had changed in just a few minutes. She was determined to fight Sin. And win. Forever. 

* * *

> > > > > > > > > > _**Al Bhed Translation:  
Duilrat eh dra rayt syopa **- Touched in the head maybe  
**Ouin vysemo ec vilgat ib. **- Your family is fucked up. _

_A/N: Sorry it's a bit choppy but it will get better. The italics during Tidus' part in the chapter are lyrics from the Hymn of the Fayth, just in case you didn't know. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue.  
Always - Letselina_


	2. Boat Ride

_A/N: Short, but I'm finally getting to this and updating it! _  
  
**-Chapter Two-  
Boat Ride**

* * *

Tyani replaced the hat on her head, and put in the crystal blue contacts. A regular Yevonite. She and Vidina boarded the S.S. Cay the night after Sin attacked Home. She hadn't spoken much since she had regained her consciousness at the oasis. It didn't matter that she was Al Bhed anymore. She was a victim of Sin. That was all that was important now. "Vidina, do you think my family... made it out?"  
  
"Well your grandfather does own the airship, doesn't he?" Vidina said, "It looks pretty good."  
  
"Where do you think they went?" Tyani asked.  
  
"Hopefully not Besaid," Vidina replied. "Don't worry Ty. It'll be okay."  
  
The Al Bhed girl smiled weakly, "I know." She sat on the railing of the boat, kicking her feet softly. Home was something she'd have to worry about later. Now she had to pray at the temple in Besaid, and try to become a summoner. Hopefully the Fayth would understand that she wanted to become a summoner, even though she was Al Bhed. But something kept nagging at her. When she had fallen unconscious, she saw something... she wasn't sure what it was. Someone spoke to her, but who was it? Well it wasn't something to think of now. She had much more important things to think about, like her pilgrimage. It was strange to think that. Pilgrimage. She had been brought up, told that summoners were poor idiots who followed the Yevon religion. But when she was fourteen, she realized that she wanted to stop Sin. She knew that machina did not work. Only summons.  
  
_"Tyani, no! I forbid it!" Rikku shouted.  
  
"But Mom, I won't let myself die!" Tyani argued. "I'm not like your stupid cousin and uncle! I won't go off and kill myself. Especially when my friends try to stop me!"  
  
Rikku's lower lip quivered. With anger or tears, it was hard to tell. "Don't ever bring Yuna into this! You cannot become a summoner and that's that. Besides, you are an Al Bhed. Do you know what it's like to be out there Tyani? You've hardly ever left Home alone!"  
  
"Maybe if you'd let me leave, I could do something about it!" Tyani yelled.  
  
"No! That's it! End of discussion Tyani! Go to your room now!"  
  
Tyani stomped her foot. "That's not fair!"  
  
"Go!" Rikku screeched._  
  
Hot tears stung in Tyani's eyes. She couldn't stand her mother. All her stupid rules and ideas. All her secrets. But if her mother died, she didn't know what she would do. _I'd finish my pilgrimage, in hope that her death wouldn't be in vain. _That was one of the reasons she was doing this.  
  
_"Mommy? Daddy? Zane?" four year old Tyani called out.  
  
A strong pair of arms picked her up, "Tyani, are you okay?" her father asked. His single eye was full of sorrow and tears. He held her close, as if he was afraid of losing her forever.  
  
"Where's Mommy and Zane?" she wanted to know.  
  
Gippal closed his eye, doing his best to hide tears from his daughter. "Zane... he's gone."  
  
"Gone...?" young Tyani repeated. "But..." she began to sob loudly, her wails reaching the ears of the other Al Bhed sitting in the small shelter. Zane was her twin brother, and her best friend.  
  
"I'm sorry," Gippal cried softly with her._  
  
Tyani sighed quietly. Her twin brother had been captured by a group of Yevonites. Apparently, some people were still very angry that an Al Bhed had guarded a summoner. They attacked an Al Bhed shop, burned it to the ground, and killed many. She didn't know if Zane was still alive, but she hoped that by traveling Spira, she'd find out. And maybe, just maybe, defeating Sin would be the one thing that could bring together the Al Bhed and the Yevonites.  
  
"I heard the Al Bhed Home got attacked by Sin," a black haired man snickered. "Serves them right, damn bastards. It's their fault Sin's here anyway."  
  
Tyani stood up, her fists and teeth clenched, but was held back by a firm hand. "Let me go," she growled at Vidina.  
  
"And let you blow your Al Bhed lineage?" Vidina argued quietly.  
  
The Al Bhed girl exhaled loudly, leaning back against the railing of the boat.  
  
"Yeah!" a young brunette man chuckled. "Of course, wait until Maester Baralai finds out."  
  
The other male rolled his eyes, "That dumb ass is always helping out the stupid Al Bhed."  
  
Tyani crossed her arms, and sauntered toward the two young men. "Do you always talk like this about the _great _leaders of Spira? Or just when they aren't around?" she asked, emphasizing the word 'great'.  
  
"Who are you?" the brunette demanded.  
  
Vidina stepped forward, towering over the two young men by at least half a foot. Sometimes Tyani forgot just how tall he was. Of course, she wasn't the shortest girl in the world either. "This," Vidina said with a smug grin, "is the Lady Summoner Tyani from the isle of Besaid."  
  
"Oh!" the black haired male took Tyani's hand, shaking it eagerly. "We're looking forward to a long Calm again Lady Tyani!"  
  
Tyani gave a fake smile, "We'll see, won't we?" The two young men hurried down the steps into the cabin area, setting both Tyani and Vidina in fits of laughter. "Did you see the look on his face when you said I was a summoner?!"  
  
"Oh, Milady Summoner!" Vidina mocked, "Wait until we find out who you really are after you bring us a Calm that lasts forever!"  
  
The Al Bhed smiled, "A Calm that lasts forever. Sounds like a dream doesn't it?"  
  
"You'll make it come true," Vidina flashed a grin. "Don't worry."  
  
"Thanks Viddy," Tyani looked out at the sea, "Thanks."

* * *

> _suteki da ne_  
  
The High Summoner wandered Spira, as she had for over eighteen years. She searched, high and low, for the blonde blitzball player who had given her a gift no one else could have given her. Love. It was something the Yevon religion strictly forbid on pilgrimages. Now she knew why. She picked her lover, Tidus, to become the Final Aeon and defeat Sin, and take her life. Yuna had done this, expecting to be with him eternally in the Farplane. But he was still alive, somewhere, somehow. Now Sin was back, and her death was in vain.  
  
_futari te wo tori aruketa nara_  
  
The Den of Woe. That's what they called it now. Yuna thought so too. There was another unsent in there. His name was Shuyin. She had mistaken him for her Tidus, and spent three years chasing him over Spira. He had been unsent for over a thousand years, since the time of the machina war, searching for his lover Lenne. iThis is how I will "live" the rest of my "life",/i Yuna often thought.   
  
_ikitai yo_  
  
If only she had questioned Yunalesca. If only she could have lived to defeat Sin again, forever. If only... There were millions of those "if only" and "what if" thoughts. She knew Shuyin had them too. He often lamented about his death along with Lenne's. But the one thing Yuna feared, was becoming like him. He wanted to destroy Spira, because it was the same. War after war, death after death. He scolded her often for following the unethical and stupid laws of the Yevon religion. She agreed.  
  
_kimi no machi ie ude no naka_  
  
Yuna was always sorry. She had decided to help any summoner she came across... and hope they would hear her cries. Her apologies. And her warning. The Final Summoning was a false tradition. _It should be thrown away._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I wanted to have this chappy up MUCH earlier but the thought struck me. SHUYIN. And it was like, aw crap. But I'm finding a way to put him in. Anyway, I know this chapter is short but the next chappy Viddy and Ty will be in Besaid! Hurray! **To Jami-bunny: **Oh hi you. Thanks. Hope your story is going well **To Emmy: **OKAY! Come back soon from... wherever you went with Evan super-glued to you XD  
Anyway, I will be putting up things for Yuna and Tidus (and maybe Shuyin) every chapter because they will still play a big part in the story. And I'll probably always make a tiny 'songfic' out of their part because it'll always be short and just because I think I should.  
Always - Letselina 


End file.
